User talk:St, Lucifer
Hello, Welcome to , Here we provide a user-friendly experience and good time. We hope you make lots of edits and help the Wiki. Welcome. ;) Need help? Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Welcome and enjoy the Wiki! ---- people are being mean to CC. They are callng it f***. What do I do? I can't stop thinking about it. I mean like they shouldn't be doing that, right? I REALLY need your help. Pleese reply back the answer. Angel, The Shadow Wolf (talk) 00:32, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Where is your friend Ellie btw? Well however you can contact her, let her know that I'd like to challenge her character Maiya vs my character Charon in the page rp. Thanks! Arishok Frieza - "Got somethin' to say? Well go on make it happen.." 01:11, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Wiki CSS Hi. Since you're not in chat I am taking advantage of the messaging system. About the Navigation, could you make the background of the words above it (ex. "Role-Play", "Fanon", "Navigation") white? Like on http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_Wiki. Notice how they are round and white backgrounds so you can read the text better. Also, could you give the wiki shadowing? Like around the frame of the wiki page. Notice the green edges on the very far end of the white page (< >)? Like add a dark shadowing to it to give the wiki a "stick out" feel, since it feels all pasted and bland right now. One more thing, how can you change a font for the entire wiki? Like make the entire wiki a certain font, since Arial is boring. Like DBZRP, how the entire wiki is a font. We can talk about THAT though in chat. Thanks - Sending a message Re:I love you Haha yeah, I am new to role-playing on wikipedias but I have some experience in writing! Thanks for the welcome and I would really like to role-play with you too, it would be a good experience all around! ^-^ Jacksper (talk) 21:30, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat Me and Leo were both talking to you in chat, and I WAS PMing you about fixing the portal..but you left. So get in chat so I can talk, until then, the main page is going to have to look horrible. - TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 19:58, December 23, 2013 (UTC) 'Main page problems' Herro Here's yo random message bro Tobi 7900 (talk) 23:53, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Test RP Idea for Analessa, Djannis and Charon + something about Legato Okay so since the little test RP thingy we did in chat with Leere/Analessa went rather well. I was think about trying it out again only this time I bring in Djannis and Analessa -- aka The Desire Demon twin sisters x3 who interact with Leere. Also I dunno if you are done with Legato, however you did say that he was currently MIA for a bit, maybe for this little thing going on with Charon having placing a taint on his body long with the recent interactions with Analessa and Leere I figured we could work another more elongated plot device. If that's saying much. Like a big time battle with Legato and Charon again only they go at FULL POWER! Or maybe being in Leere's girlfriend Aoi but somehow the Desire Demon twins also get involved too causing a huge amass of drama and maybe spark a second battle? -shrug- welp let me know your answer. Cheers! Arishok Frieza "Got somethin' to say? Well go on make it happen.." 12:19, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! That looks awesome, i'm going to be using it a lot so thanks again!. NeoCatastrophe (talk) 18:52, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Cursor I noticed you have a cursor on your Naruto wiki, and UDBW has a unique one. Could you try changing the one here to this? TY. - TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 16:51, February 22, 2014 (UTC) CSS updates Hello MN admin-person. I recently inquired some new CSS, as you can see, it is round with blue glowing and stuff. Is there a way you can edit it to add that Navigation background back on? It came off with the new CSS (which is at the bottom of the CSS page, there isn't much at all). I don't know how to add that back. Oh and, how do you edit the chat module (if you can)? Like it just says "Live! Chat SDBW" but is there a way to edit it? TY. - TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 04:25, April 24, 2014 (UTC)